


Her Smile

by BoringA55Binch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, Byleth is oblivious (basically), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-centric, Dimitri is SOFT, Dimitri loves Byleth's smile so much, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I mean, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, POV First Person, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), and guess what, dimileth, focus on romance, god these tags are all over the place, it actually makes me want to hit something, it works as a "short story" too, it's literally just the script of a comic i'm making, no beta we die like Glenn, pretty much my first fic for this fandom, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringA55Binch/pseuds/BoringA55Binch
Summary: He had always been unnerved by her unchanging expression. Her doe eyes were empty of emotions and as deep as an endless abyss.He kept his distance.And still, one upturn of her lips was enough to send him falling.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first entry to the FE: Three Houses fandom going to be the script of a Dimileth comic I'm making? Yes, yes it is. Hope you enjoy reading it anyway!

:When we first met, I was captivated by the skill you wielded your blade with.

Precise, confident, and efficient…

You spared no time in laying waste to your foes.

And yet…

Your eyes remained expressionless. Cold. Unfeeling.

Remorseless.

It sent a shiver down my spine.

In my heart, I knew I could never trust anyone who killed in cold blood, not truly.

But Faerghus was in need of talented individuals such as yourself, so I offered a place for you in the Kingdom.

Edelgard and Claude, too, offered you a place in their lands. Still…

You, with your distant eyes, looked at me and gave your answer.

**_“Faerghus.”_ **

I was relieved.

But I was not _happy_.

Your expression remained stony on the walk back to the Monastery, never changing.

I was unnerved.

Did you even have emotions?

Did you feel nothing as your blade pierced the flesh of those bandits?

Of everyone else whose lives were taken by your hands?

My eyes searched for an answer in yours…

But I could not find one.

* * *

Your eyes…

They betray naught of your emotions or your thoughts.

They are as cold as the freezing winters of my homeland.

When you were assigned the Professor of the Blue Lions, I was…

Excited. Apprehensive.

Your skill with the blade was comparable to those whom I considered great warriors, who’ve taught me all that I know now.

As an instructor in the art of combat, I had no doubts about your ability.

But as a Professor, one who guides their students down the best path possible…

The stillness of your features as you cut through your enemies flashed in my mind’s eye.

**_“Stay focused.”_ **

In the mock battle, your prowess was once again brought to the forefront, to be witnessed by more than just us House Leaders.

Your tactical thinking managed to get us past every precarious situation that would have had me scrambling for a solution.

You cut a path to victory with ruthless efficiency.

You were a dancer.

And the battlefield was your stage.

In the end, we had won.

Yet still, your eyes told nothing of joy.

* * *

I soon learned, that while your eyes were cold…

Your actions most certainly, were not.

As Moons passed and the time flew by, I grew to look forward to seeing what you’d do next.

Was it fishing?

Gardening?

Offering gifts?

Returning lost items?

Answering notes?

Dining with a student?

Or perhaps, would you invite someone to tea?

**_"You're running out of whetstones again, right? Have these."_ **

I had never heard nor seen a professor doing that much for their students, let alone for those outside of their House.

Each day revealed a new and intriguing side of you, and each one never failed to make my heart beat faster still.

I became more and more curious, more and more drawn to your kindness.

Your light was blinding, and I was a dirty moth helplessly reaching for you.

These feelings that make my heart stutter…

That make me long for your gaze but shy away from it…

What do they mean?

* * *

We made a brooch for your birthday.

It was made in a hurry, as you had only informed us of the event one week prior to it.

Even then, it was Mercedes who’d found out, as she wanted to make sure she knew everyone’s birthdays so she could make sure to prepare gifts.

Your lips parted in surprise when we told you we wanted to celebrate.

Your jaw was set as you reaffirmed you did not have a need for any celebration.

That… was the most emotion I had seen from you since our first encounter.

My heart skipped a beat.

**_“Even if she doesn’t want to celebrate, she’d probably be happy if we gave her a gift, right?”_ **

I had never agreed with Sylvain more than in that moment.

When the time came to hand our gift to you…

I indulged in my selfishness and slipped in a letter from me as well.

It was a moment of weakness. An unexpected slip of control.

The only thing that kept me from taking it back was when the corners of your mouth twitched in an almost-smile.

I wondered what you would look like with a _real_ one.

* * *

The Horsebow Moon permeated the Monastery with an air of tension.

Flayn had gone missing, and I had seen the way your brow furrowed at the news.

I’ve gotten better at reading your expressions, I think.

The search for Flayn was relentless.

Seteth made sure the Knights spared no time in searching the Monastery and the area surrounding it.

The constant patrols made everyone feel on edge.

Until at last, we found news of her whereabouts.

…They said she was in Professor Jeritza’s room.

I doubted it, until we came across the sight of Professor Manuela’s body limp on the floor, bleeding from a stab wound.

What could this mean?

My mind raced as me and Professor Hanneman carried Professor Manuela’s body to the infirmary.

By the time I returned, Flayn was in your arms, unconscious but unharmed. My eyes swept over to Dedue, who carried the body of another unconscious student.

Once everyone else had left, and we were left behind, I found myself unable to tear my gaze from your face.

It was there, subtle but oh, so _real_.

Your lips were curved up into a small smile.

**_“It’s downright mesmerizing.”_ **

The words slipped from my mind and tumbled carelessly out of my mouth.

I was _mortified_.

I was ready to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, because what kind of student says that to their teacher?

But your eyes met mine, and the world just…

Stopped.

Your smile grew just the slightest bit wider, and my heart soared.

That smile…

 _Your_ smile…

I’d like nothing more than to protect it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I encourage you to leave a comment. Getting feedback is the best part of making fics, after all!
> 
> Be seeing you guys, or not. Who knows when I'll post another fic; certainly not me.
> 
> Bye~!


End file.
